Love's Loss
by GP-HY-PSLRV
Summary: It's a happy time for the couple, but beware, for death is inevitable. R- for tradgety, and violence, and a few bloodly scenes please don't get a bit teary. COMPLETE
1. Engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! Wa.

Love's Loss

Chapter 1 Engagement

* * *

It was an early morning that Sunday. Relena was to see Heero for a date at 7. After going out for more than four months they knew it was meant to be. Relena's friends were sure that Heero was to propose to her that day. It was, after all, ineveitable.

Ring. Ring. Relena raced to the phone.

"Hello?" Relena already knew who it was, but out of habit she still said the all common phrase.

"Relena. Are you ready yet? I'll be there in ten minutes," Heero said and hung up.

"Well wasn't that nice. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." With that she finished dressing just in time to walk out the door.

"Good morning," Relena said cheerfully.

"'Morning," Heero replied under his breath.

"Is there something the matter, Heero?" Relena asked in worry since he never acted that way.

"Nothing," Heero said and continued to drive silently.

There was certainly something the matter. The question was what? Sure Heero was this distant in the war, but not anymore. It had been about four years since the Mariemaea incident happened.

After spending all day with each other, Heero found a nice restaurant nearby to dine at. It was called the "Narrows". It was a cute little blue building on a island next to a well traveled bridge.

"Heero, is there something on your mind today? You have been acting strangely ever since the morning. Are you feeling alright?" Relena asked Heero after their meal was over.

Heero silently stood up and walked over to where Relena sat. He kneeled down before her and gave her a gentle kiss. Reaching into his pocket, Heero pulled out a little black velvet box and opened it.

"Relena, I was a cold hearted soldier in the wars, and you were the only person able to see through my mask. Would you take my name and ... marry ... me?" Heero gulped in terror and love.

"Heero, I would always say YES!" Relena shouted for joy. Heero was suddenly relieved.

As for the peaceful moment, it was soon shattered.

"We knew you had it in you! Go, Heero!" The boys shouted from a table not far off.

Heero and Relena blushed madly. They paid and exited.

* * *

Next chapter is a sad one, beware.

TCblondie32


	2. Together Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! Wa.

Love's Loss

Chapter 2 Together Forever

* * *

The wedding was planned a month ago, and now came time for the ball. It was a Sanq Kingdom tradition for a member of the royal family to host a ball for friends and family two days before the ceremony. The bride was to wear a white gown, and her bride's maid had to wear a cream shawl over their dress. For everyone else, so long as they didn't plan to wear the same outfit for the ceremony then they may wear it.

"Relena, hurry! You'll be late for your own ball if you don't come now!" Hildi and Noin yelled down the hall.

"Coming!" Relena yelled back putting her last shoe on running in their direction.

After visiting everyone, it came time for the first dance with the groom and bride. After that everyone clapped and joined in.

The rum and other refreshments were served, and everyone except the bride became intoxicated. The bride was not to do such. It was a strict rule that was in the country for centuries.

"Heer..(Hick up)..o! Buddy!" Duo was definitely drunk by his fifth shot.

"Yup, right here, baka," Heero even couldn't stand right.

They threw a few punches and started laughing, and then Heero turned sour. He became violent. Everyone ran away from him, but poor Relena was worried and had to help he to be husband.

"Heero?" She quietly approached, "its me, Relena."

"Are you trying to take her from me, bastard!" Heero hit Relena hard and continued his pursuit.

"Heero! Snap out of it!" Relena screamed to the deaf ears of her beloved. He continued to abuse her.

"Your hurting me! Help! Heero!" Relena to flight to the door and ran out towards the beach. The only thing that kept her safe was that Heero could hardly run in his state.

"Bring her back!" Heero shouted at the hallucination.

"Heero! Stop!" Relena was in fear of her life and his safty.

Coming to a corner in the now desperate situation, Relena had to escape. The shore met Thorns on the coast that grew in the tall rocks protruding out of the waters. Making her decision, she went threw the thorns to climb the rocks.

The thorns grabbed her at all aspects of her body. Slicing through the fabric, they soon had her flesh at mercy. Cut by cut, the thorns scourged her. With each more and more pain came. The shrillness of her screams was heard slicing the eerie silence the morning mist lay on.

Upon this Heero finally became sober again. Fearing what he could not see, he rushed towards the screams. This only to have them directed towards him.

"No! Stay away! Don't hurt me anymore!" Relena screamed for her now safe life. Fearing something happened to her Heero could only watch horrified as she climbed the tall rocks.

"Wait! Relena!" Heero yelled after her afraid she may fall.

"No! Go away!" Relena screamed in agony. Heero rushed through the thorns to her.

"I'm ok now! Relena wait," Heero tried to plead.

"Heero! Thank God!" Relena forgot where she was and tripped before his reach.

"Nooo! Heero!" Relena screamed as she plummeted to the icy waters below.

"Relena!" Heero screamed and jumped after her. Both were forced to the rocks by the raging waters below. Holding tight they descended in to the abyss.

* * *

_**Believe in me.**_

_**I do, yes I do.**_

_Love is forever in death. Never in life will happiness be assured._

_-TCblondie32_

* * *

Well that was sad and high paced! Wow! That is a record there. Sorry if it was too sad. 'Til the next time!

_TCblondie32_


End file.
